Who Tames The Dragon Tamer?
by Derywyll
Summary: A few years have passed since Ethan has become the Champion. Can a romance between him and a former gym leader survive?


Who Tames the Dragon Tamer?

A/N:  
>Well, this is my first fan fiction written. I've been sitting at my computer and phone, searching for a ClairEthan mix. Don't think I looked hard enough, but couldn't find any pics really on the Internet either. It wasn't necessarily to fap to; I've got a few pics and stories of crossing between Pokemon charcters. A majority of them are Silver and Lyra.  
>Anyway, just to settle any possible legal bullshit, Pokemon is a registered trademark of Nintendo blah blah blah I do not own any blah blah blah and further more blah blah blah I think we get the point... _<br>Also, this was typed completely on my iPhone. I don't sit at my computer often enough anymore, and I can write this while riding the bus since I don't have a laptop! It was also written in one go. No planning was made whatsoever aside from the pairing of Ethan and Clair.  
>These characters are based off their HeartGold and SoulSilver design, mostly cause I think Clair looks better in this game. This is also sometime years later after Ethan has become champion. Don't know who these people are? Not only are you a loser for not growing up with the greatest generation game to exist, but I'll provide a links here:<br>Clair: .net/wiki/Clair Ethan: .net/wiki/Ethan_(game)

Please don't be a bitch and nitpick at spelling or grammer or the fact that I most likely won't say "fuck" in the reading. Look there I just said.  
>Also, the Pokemon Ethan has are the ones that I caught and trained so yeah :P Eh anyway just read and try to enjoy.<p>

After a long rest in the Pokemon Center, Ethan awoke that Friday morning to his Typhlosion nudging him with his nose. He looked around and noticed his Pokemon looked hungry. He quickly checked his Pokegear.

Only 7:00, he thought. "You hungry, Typhlosion?" he asked. His Typhlosion happily nodded. "Alright then."

He got up and walked over to the counter, buying enough food to feed his whole party and some.

After feeding his Pokemon, Ethan pulled out his Pokegear and wanted to give Lt. Surge a call. I'm always free on Friday mornings, rang a voice in his head. Give me a call then! I don't see why not, he thought to himself.

"Hello? What's up? I'm doing great! Hey! You called at the right time! Want to have a rematch?"

"Sure! I could use some training!" replied Ethan.

"Alright! I'll see you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City!"

CLICK! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Huh, thought Ethan. He seemed quite excited.

Ethan came flying down on Rayquaza. "Saffron! Finally made it! Thanks Rayquaza." Rayquaza let out a loud roar! Ethan mindlessly wandered around until he made it to the Fighting Dojo. His Typhlosion followed right behind him into the Dojo.

Lt. Surge was there waiting. "Hey! The promise we made! Let's battle again!"

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Ethan.

The two battled it out for more than 10 minutes. Eventually, Ethan came out the winner. "Oh no! You are very strong! But I will repay my debut someday. Before I leave you, though, you know that us Gym Leaders know each other well, right?"

"Yeah. I hear that Silph Co. throws an annual party for all the Gym Leaders in Kanto and Johto."

"Exactly! You really have been around! Anyway, Clair, Lance's cousin, the Dragon Tamer, has talked about you recently. Some of us Gym Leaders that were free went to Blain's Gym and had ourselves a nice brunch. The whole time, she was talking about a boy not much younger than herself who bested her during their battle, a trainer who also defeated her cousin, the Champion."

"Sh-she said that?" Ethan asked.

"Yes she did. She is a, well, 'interesting' person. She likes people like that. Give her a call sometime! You have her number, right?"

"Yeah. She told me to call her on Friday nights. Hey! That's tonight!"

"You're smarter than you look, kid! True to your reputation, just like Jasmine said!" Lt. Surge quickly ran out of the Dojo.

Ethan looked to his Typhlosion. "Do you believe that Typhlosion?" His Typhlosion just shrugged its shoulders. "Oh well," he said, shrugging. "Guess we'll find out tonight."

"Nice to hear from you. How is everything with you? I'm good. Well, well, you called at the right time! You want to battle again? I'm up for it."

"Sure! I've been itching to train my Lucario! I can take you down now that he knows Dragon Pulse!"

"Ha ha ha. It's great that you're stepping up. I'll be waiting for you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City!"

Ethan hung up the Pokegear. "Alright Typhlosion. You seem worn out from that battle with Surge earlier. Come back!" He took back his Typhlosion into its Pok ball. "Alright Lucario. You're my best chance, aside from Rayquaza."

Rayquaza hissed a little.

"Rayquaza, I've trained you to the best of your own abilites. It wouldn't be fair to go against Clair not only with a legendary, but a superpowerful one at that."

He walked over to his Rayquaza.

"Besides, it's more fun to have a rematch with Lance, isn't it?" He scratched the behind of Rayquaza's ear. Rayquaza gave in and enjoyed the scratching. "Don't worry. We'll fight Lance again soon!"

They left the Pokemon Center in Saffron and made their way to the Fighting Dojo. Ethan was a little shakey.

I feel... Cold, he thought to himself. Is it cold out? He checked his Pokegear. Nope. It's a nice 70 degrees out.

Just like the battle with Lt. Surge, Clair was there waiting for him. She looked and him with a seductive smile. Ethan could feel his face getting warmer by the second. After what seemed an eternity to him, Clair spoke.

"...You are here. Now let's battle!" Clair sent out her Gyarados almost instantaneously. As soon as Gyarados was out, so was Ethan's Lucario. As the battle raged on, all of their pokemon were worn out. The only two left standing were Lucario and Kingdra.

"Kingdra! Use Dragon Breath!" shouted Clair.

Ethan's Lucario just barely dodged the attack. "Use this!" Ethan shouted, as he tossed an item to Lucario. It was the Dragon Fang, which would help boost his Dragon Type moves. Lucario blasted Kingdra away with Dragon Pulse, and the battle was finally over. The two withdrew their Pokemon. Ethan noticed that Clair's face was turning extremely red. Could she be exhausted, he thought to himself. But from what?

She looked at him, and he looked at her. Clair once again broke the silence.

"Way to go. ... Now give it your all!"

She began rushing out the door. Ethan chased after her.

"Wait!" he called after her. "Clair! Wait up!". She finally stopped for a moment to pull out her Pok ball. Before she let out her Dragonite, she turned and looked at Ethan.

"Is... There a problem?" she asked.

Ethan looked down. "Well, no.."

"Then why were you chasing me?"

"It's hard to explain.."

She looked at him long and hard. He looked up at her, and they stared into eachothers eyes. Ethan could see the deep blue in her eyes, like he was lost at sea, and he felt a heart's content as well. Ever since he first met her, he found her quite attractive. After all, she DID wear skin tight clothing and had an amazing body. Her hair was long and as icy blue as the cave he went through to battle her.

"Th-There's another reason why I called you, Clair."

She waited, as if waiting for a prize of sorts.

"Why don't we drop our Pok mon off at the Pok mon Center? We can rent a motel room for the night her in Saffron, and our Pok mon could sure use some rest after all that battling," Clair said, looking deep into Ethan's eyes. He could almost feel her soul penetrating into his own.

"Uh, s-sure," he said.

Ethan and Clair made their way into the Motel Room they had rented for the night. Clair was beginning to take a likening in the young man, much as he had taken a likening in her.

"So, why did you call me then?" she said after a while.

"W-Well, I was battling Lt. Surge earlier, and afterwards, we were talking about somethings..." he began to trail off.

Clair sat there listening to every word, like a child during a bedtime story.

"...and he said that he thinks that you, uh, well, kinda, sort of..."

"Yes?" she starred impatiently.

Ethan kind of mumbled the last part. "Like me..."

Clair turned her face. She was now redder than before. Ethan looked up, and upon seeing how red she was, he himself became red.

"You ARE a very good trainer, Ethan.."

Ethan looked away.

"Remember when you Challenged me in Blackthorn? I didn't want to give you the badge, remember?" She didn't wait for his response. "Well, I didn't give it to you not because you weren't worthy of it, but because I wanted you to stay..."

Ethan felt puzzled. "Stay? Why stay?" He could easily guess the answer.

"I, uh, had, well, actually, HAVE, a liking for you too, Ethan.." She blushed, looking away quickly. She always came off as a sort of badass girl who could own anyone in a Pok mon match, but she was still a like a girl sometimes, and blushed when embarressed and had her own little crushes as well.

Ethan moved next to her. With his hand, he slowly turned her face and looked deep into he eyes again. He threw himself into a passionate kiss with Clair. Her eyes widened in suprise, but slowely closed as she took in the pleasure. Ethan then broke the kiss and starred at Clair.

"I love you Clair."

"I love you too, Ethan."

She led the passionate kiss this time, shoving her tounge into his mouth as if she was exploring and searching for something. Ethan then shoved his tounge into her mouth and proceeded to taste every bit of her mouth. Clair began to moan a little. Ethan then broke the kiss. Clair sat and pouted slightly.

"I know something you might like even more," he smiled as he looked towards Clair.

He began to undo the straps on her shoulder. Without the cape on, they were much easier to see and somewhat easy to take off. Clair slid them off her shoulder, and her short jumpsuit came right off, revealing her relatively large breasts. Clair quickly covered them up, blushed, and looked away.

"Don't be so embarressed. You will like this, gauranteed."

She turned to face him, and brought her arms down. He cupped her left breast in his right hand and began to massage it while in a passionate kiss with Clair. She leaned back until she was flat on her back on the shitty old bed the motel provided them. Ethan was now on top of her, massaging her one breast while kissing her. He then took his left hand and began gently rubbing her right nipple, which earned him a quiet moan.

Ethan broke away from the kiss, and placed his mout on her right nipple and began sucking. He gently pinched the right and sucked on the left. Clair just layed there in enjoyment, as she began to get wet. Her breasts were as soft as pillows and were just a bit larger than his whole hand. She was very pale underneath, but Ethan didn't mind.

Eventually, Clair began rubbing her fingers along her clit. He rocked her hips up then down as she rubbed and felt Ethan's hands. The pleasure began building up inside her, and she felt like she was on top of the world. She as she could feel her orgasm peaking, Ethan pulled her hand away. She looked at him angrily.

"Don't worry," he said with a chuckle. "I'll take it from here."

He stuck his tounge out and began licking down from her cleavage, down to her stomach, and onto her clit. Ethan's tounge slowly teased Clair to a point where her pleasure was growing just too strong. She came, and Ethan tasted all of the juices pouring out. He got back up to Clair's mouth and began kissing her on the lips, being sure she was able to taste her juices. She moaned as he did so, then made his way back down. He then stuck a finger in and slowly came out, then followed the rythmatic flow, penetrating her vaginal walls. Clair closed her eyes in ecstacy, taking in every single moment as if it were her last.

She finally got the strength to knock Ethan over onto the bed. "Now," she said, "it's my turn."

She unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, which was, at this point, fully erect. She carefully began licking the tip and soon began stroking. She placed her whole mouth around his cock and slowly began rocking her head back and forth. She would stop every so often to lick his tip and watch his reaction as he would twitch with each lick. She began to deepthroat Ethan as they lay there, only taking his cock out of her mouth so she could take a breath.

When she finished teasting him, he got on top of Clair. "Now, it's my turn," he said with a bit of a mocking tone. He took his cock and rubbed it on the outside of her vagina. He then shoved it in, with Clair exhaling in delight. Ethan slowly brought it out, and then slowly back in. He continued, only getting faster as time went on. He noticed that she was a virgin.

As he was about to ask, Clair loomed at him. "Never sold mg body to anyone," she said proudly. "While everyone was have sex in the bathroom or wherever they could get it, I would stay away and train my Pok mon."

Ethan grinned. "As long as you're enjoying this. I don't want it to be a one side thing." Clair nodded her head.

Ethan continued on, pumping in and out inside of her. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer either. Clair could tell, and she could also tell she wouldn't hold it either. Her second orgasm was on its way, bringing loads of pleasure with it.

Ethan kept going. It was like a beat to a song for him. He just couldn't stop. He began moaning at the pleasure as well and Clair was moaning very loud this time. After one last push, he felt his orgasm coming on. He came, and so did Clair again, both exploding in an orgasm that made them fall off the bed and onto the floor. They both just layed there, as if dead.

Minutes went by until Ethan helped Clair up. "Thanks.." she said.

"No problem!" Ethan grinned.

"Not just for the sex, but the battle too."

"Oh. Well, that was an amazing battle too."

Clair laughed. They changed the bed sheets, got their pajamas on, and then layed in bed together for the remainder of the evening.


End file.
